Eductors have been used to generate a vacuum by compressing a gas from subatmospheric pressure to atmospheric pressure. The principle of operation of the eductor has been extended to compression of the gas to a higher pressure, notably from a starting gas at 13 psia (0.88 atm, 88.88 KPa) up to 50 psia (3.4 atm, 343.4 KPa), as disclosed in R. G. Cunningham and R. J. Dopkin, "Jet Breakup and Mixing Throat Lengths for Liquid Jet Gas Pump", Journal of Fluid Engineering, September, 1974, pp. 216-226. In this context, the eductor can be referred to as a liquid jet compressor, i.e, a liquid is used to compress the gas. As disclosed in the JOFE article, the compression of the gas occurs by the axial injection of a liquid from a nozzle under a pressure up to 165 psia (11.2 atm, 1120 Kpa). The liquid is injected along the length of a tube, which aspirates the subatmospheric pressure gas to be compressed into the tube, with the result being the breaking up of the liquid into droplets which become mixed with the gas. The tube has thus been referred to as a mixing throat. The mixture of liquid droplets then enter a zone of expanded volume, called the diffusion zone, where pressure rises at the expense of kinetic energy, i.e. the velocity of the liquid is reduced. The combination of the mixing of the droplets with the gas in the mixing throat and decrease in velocity in the diffusion zone transfers the momentum and kinetic energy, respectively, of the liquid into compression of the gas, which can then be separated from the liquid, such as by a cyclone separator, for further use.